powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerful Objects
Some immensely strong and powerful Objects in fictional universes (such as the DC, Marvel, W.I.T.C.H) can grant numerous superpowers and super-abilities to the wielder. Some of these objects are sentient and have a mind and will of their own and can even take full poeession of their host's mind and body if the host is in grave danger, or when the host is angered or enraged. Philosopher's Stone Known by other names, sush as the Celestial Stone, the Fifth Element, the Grand Elixir, the Red Stone, the Sage's Stone and many others. The Philosopher's Stone is a mystical object searched by Alchemists. It has the power to turn any metal into pure gold (suggesting it has the power of''' Elemental Transmutation') as well as an ingredient for creating the' Elixir of Life.' 'Full Metal Alchemist : Brotherhood' In the manga/anime Full Metal Alchemist, the Philosopher's Stone is a powerful Alchemic Amplifier, that can bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange allowing an Alchemist to skyrocket his/her Alchemic skills to higher levels. A Philosopher's Stone is also the core of a Homunculi (Artificial Human) and a Philosopher's Stone in a human's bloodstream can create a human-based Homunculi. The Philosopher's Stone can grant Immortality on it owner. The Philosopher's Stone is infact a solidified collection of human souls. The Power Ring In the DC universe these objects are considered to be the most powerful weapons in the universe.It is fueled by the user's willpower. Some of its notable powers are: *Create constructs of bright green glowing energy. *Feed on emotions which would vastly enhance, increase/decrease the rings power. *Blast beams/blasts of various colors of cosmic energy. *Create impenetrable shields for protection or trapping persons. *Power and ability to be travel anywhere at lightspeeds. Mandarin's Rings of Power In the Marvel universe the villain Mandarin posseses rings that would grant him various powers. Notable abilities and powers are: *Shoot beams of electricity,ice,flames. *Wield the Darkforce. *Control Magnetic forces. *Rearrange Matter. The One Ring In The Lord of the Rings the Dark Lord Sauron created this ring which made him invincible. When the ring was removed from Sauron's finger he lost his physical form and was forced to get the ring back. Some of its powers are: *Grant the wearer invisibility. *Corrupt the wearer. *Grant invincibility to Sauron and keep his physical form. In W.I.T.C.H a ring called The Mage Ring could open portals to other worlds. The Hearts of Candracar and Meridian In W.I.T.CH the Hearts of Candracar and Meridian are the sources of magic to their worlds.The Hearts of Candracar took the form of a pendant while the Heart of Meridian at first was embodied in Elyon but was later imprisoned in a jewel making it the new physical form of the Heart of Meridian. Its notable powers are: *Control the elements of Water.Fire,Earth,Air and Quintessence. *Create oval-shaped whitish blue-colored portals (this process is called folding). *Develop Psychic abilities. *Warp reality on a whim *Enhance Personal powers. *Energy and Matter manipulation. *Encase enemies in seemingly unbreakable spheres or cubes of variously colored energy. Pendant of the 1st Hokage In ''Naruto the 1st Hokage had a pendant that increased his ability to surpress Tailed Beasts, The 5th Hokage Tsunade wore it but passed it to Naruto,Yamato/Tenzo who had the abilities of the 1st Hokage uses the pendant to tame Naruto whenever he would turn into the Tailed Beast,during a fight with Pain Naruto destroyed the pendant. Omnitrix In Ben 10 the Omnitrix a watch-like device allows it wearer to transform into another lifeform making the wearer have the characteristics of the lifeform.The Omnitrix allows Ben to turn into several aliens such as Heatblast (an alien with pyrokinetic and thermokinetic abilities), Diamondhead (an alien made of diamonds and crystals) and many, many more. This means that the Omnitrix can grant the user various unlimited abilities and powers. Later replaced with the more advanced Ultimatrix, which can also evolve aliens into even stronger and more powerful forms called "ultimate forms." Wands In the Harry Potter ''universe Wizards and Witches uses their innate magical powers and abilities through wands. Wands allow the wizard/witch cast spells/curse/hexes to acheive various effects. In magical stories wands are used by magical creatures to use magic. Iron Mans Armor In ''Marvel ''the superhero Iron Man posses many Amor used for fighting crime.The armors contain advanced technology which grants Iron Man several abilities which are: *Fire Repulsor Rays which can cause damage. *Flight. *Super-Strength. *Limited technopathy. *Control different types of energy. Magical Books Many magical books are often used by magical beings, usually to search for spells,information about magic and creatures.Some notable magic books are: *Book of the Vishanti- a book owned by Dr.Strange he uses it for information on spells,magic and creatures. *Book of Shadows- a book that contains information of magic which is used by the Charmed Ones. *In ''Jackie Chan Adventures a book called the Book of Ages seem to control reality just by writing a specific event on it. *In Ben 10 Gwen learns how to use magic from Charmcaster's spellbook,there is another book of magic called the Arcmada Book of Spells. *Some books in fictional stories contain prophecies. *The Paradoxa is a book affected by pure-Time Energy giving it magical powers. Helmet of Fate This mystical object in the DC ''universe allows it wearer to see the 'fate' of a persons who wishes to see (hence the name). It also allows the wearer to use magic. The Sword of Truth In Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth a weapon called the sword of truth is wielded by the Seeker.It is a powerful weapon and is quite hard to destroy. Nano Technology In many both the Marvel and DC universes superheroes and supervillains tend to use nano technology that would grant them super powers or extraordinary abilities. Notable people who uses nano technology are: *The Atom- which allows him to grow incredibly small enough to be in the subatomic universe (Justice Legue) *AMAZO- an android made of nano tech which allows him to replicate superpowers. (Justice League) Death Note In the anime 'Death Note' this notebook has the ability to induce death on any people providing the person's real name written on it. The Deathnote allows a person to see a Shinigami (Grim Reaper) if the persons touches it. The Deathnote could control a person's actions before their deaths. The Dagger of Time/Sands of Time In the Video game franchise "Prince of Persia", one of the main weapons that the main character uses is the Dagger of Time which allows the user to utilize the sands of time. The sands of time itself is capeable of revering time wth only the user aware of the fact that tie has reversed The Agiel In Sword of Truth series and the TV show ''Legend of the Seeker the Agiel is used by Mord-Siths which can inflict great pain on the victim and the holder. After a Mord-Sith have gone through all possible forms of torture, she could wield the Agiel and endure its sting but should someone who is physically weak touched the Agiel s/he would die. With the magic of the Agiel combined with the magics of Orden and Confessor one could travel through the fabric of time. The Boxes of Orden In Sword of Truth series and the TV show Legend of the Seeker the Boxes of Orden are several boxes which, when combined allows the one who combined them to posses the power of Orden allowing the person to make people do what the person desire just by saying what s/he wants. Generally it grants the user the power of Psychic Persuasion (For example if you have the power of Orden you can tell anyone to do something and they will do it without hesitation). The drawback is the person who has the power of Orden's personality will become cruel and evil. Dacra In Sword of Truth series and the TV show Legend of the Seeker ''Dacras are tri-bladed weapons used by the Sisters of the Dark and Light, it allows the sisters to absorb a person's Han (life-force/magic) to increase their own power. If a person gets hit by a thrown Dacra s/he wont die instantly (unless the dacra hits the forehead or throat) the Sister can kill them with a thought if a dacra is stuck on someone's body, should another person who isnt a sister of the light/dark take the dacra off a person's body the person dies.Only a Sister of the Light/Dark can remove a thrown Dacra off a person's body. Stone of Tears In Sword of Truth series and the TV show ''Legend of the Seeker ''the Stone of tears is a powerful object from the Creator's tears which the Creator used to seal the Keeper in the Underworld forever. Talismans of Shendu Ins the televisions show Jackie chan adventures, the demon sorceror Shendu has twelve mystic talisman, each representing a different animal on the chinese zodiac, each representing a different power. *' Snake': Invisibility and intangability *'Ox': Superhuman Strength, limited invulnerability. *'Monkey': Change yourself or anything you want into an animal of your choosing *'Rabbit': Superhuman Speed *'Rooster': Levitation and telekinesis *'Pig': Heat Beam Eyes *'Dog': Immortality, also provides invunerability and you still feel incredible pain, also makes elderly feel young *'Rat': Motion To The Motionless *'Horse': Healing, both physical injuries and pathological *'Tiger': Balance, spirit balance can also seperate all the goodness and all the badness in a person. hinted that it balances all the Talismans together. *'Sheep': astral projection, leaves the physical body behind and can enter someones dreams *'Dragon': Spontaneous combustion, molecular combustion. M.I.T.R.E (Magnified Intensification of Telekinetic Reactive Energies Headset) The MITRE headset gives the person wearing it Telekinesis. This weapon which gives humans the ability of telekinesis featured in The Sarah Jane Adventures episode The Lost Boy. The Book The Book is a book that gives some kids the ability to travel in time. cosmic cube '''unimaginabley cosmic power' T.A.R.D.I.S ('T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension(s) 'I'n 'S'pace) Category:Powers